powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers GSA
Power Rangers GSA is a two part season that ties up the loose ends of Super Ninja Steel and sets up the events of SPD. GSA is based off the 4th and 5th Sentai, Denziman and Sun Vulcan. It follows the adventures of Juniors and Seniors in the suburbs of Horseshoe Ridge, one of the many suburbs of Metroburg (Swellview, Hidden view). The core members are affilated with the GSA club in some way, headed by Madame Rosa Salir. Plot "10 years ago, Rosa Salir discovered a diverse cave system beneath her main line town. Now, she teaches in the district she was raised and is the captian of the most diverse crew in history. They are the Power Rangers, GSA."-Narrator In these deep cave systems, Rosa discovered a table with 5 rectangles, each shining a color of the rainbow (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Pink). She continued to explore as she grew up, but never shared it with anyone. When Jark Matter set his eye on Earth, Rosa found a distress signal in the base. Being the Sponsor for Forge Bend High's GSA, she decided to call it the GSAHQ and began her quest in building her team. She started off with her techs, Ava Frasier and her best friend Elizabeth. Elizabeth is a human-like robot (Like Mack or Aiden) who was created by Ava's father based off of Disney's A-10000 Auto Animtronics after he got layed off in 2009. As time went on, the team would start to grow from 4-5 members and up to 10 at times. Characters GSA Rangers: Main Article: ''GSA Rangers '''Designation Role ' GSA Red Harvey Rivers GSA Green Aryia Cathrine/Ashton Quzell GSA Pink Kora Haung GSA Orange James Hugo GSA Yellow Qyuil "Corinth" Summers ASD Rangers: ''Main Article: ''GSA Rangers Shogun Black/ASD Blue Eustus MacAlister ASD Red Bridget/Bridge Carson ASD Yellow Eliza Quzell GSA White/ Agnus "Ageolis" Starner Gemini White Charlie Starner Ally: * Ava Frasier * Elizabeth/Alpha ZXK * Madame Rosa Salir * Mr. Austin Starner * Thundermans (Max, Billy, Nora) * Captian Man and Kid Danger * Ninja Steel Rangers The Shogun: ''Main Article: ''Shogunate Jark Matter * Jark Matter ** Shogun Prinsess ** General Magnator ** Shogun Black (see above) *** Monsters Arsenal Zords GSA Megazord: -Akela Zord -Scorpion Zord -Dragon Zord -Tiger Zord -Raven Zord ASD Megazord -Manta Zord -Bull Zord Mamba-Blue Jay Megazord -Black Mamba Zord -Blue Jay Zord Gemini Robo (Ageolis and Charlie) Episodes All these episodes are titled Ally, as in allies of those of the LGBT community, which the main motif of the season. Ally 1-Day of Reckoning Ally 2-Day of Fellowship Ally 3-Day of Desolation Notes * First team with members of the LGBTQ and Austism communities ** Harvey is more gay than straight, but comes around to Kora *** he is also the first redhead in the Neo-Saban era ** James is a Gay Latino ** Ashton and Bridget are trans (Bridge becoming SPD's Bridge) ** Eustus and Bridge are Autistic * First non Tokutsu crossover in Power Rangers since 1998 * First team without a Blue ranger in the main team or first season * first team without a metallic colored ranger since Jungle Furry * first secondary yellow ranger * first time their are two wannabe rangers in a season * First time their are more female rangers than male rangers for a period of time * First pre-Zyuranger adaption * First season to specifically have a homecoming Dance ** Ninja Steel does have a beginning of school year dance, but not Homecoming